ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Age of Dinosaurs
Plot The episode starts on the South Pole, with an alien soldier, who is guarding a cave. Alien soldier: Are you done ? Voice from the cave: Almost. Alien soldier: Work faster, the commander is waiting for us. Meanwhile-On another part of the South Pole Two Heatblasts, Nadezhda and Nanriya are walking in the snow. Nanriya: I will froze here. Older Heatblast: Um… fire. Nanriya: It’s not enough. Younger Heatblast: We are here, only because those alien soldiers are here, which reminds me. What are they doing here ? Older Heatblast: They are digging. Younger Heatblast: For what ? Nadezhda: We are here to find out. Younger Heatblast, sighing: I want hot chocolate. Older Heatblast: You are a man made by fire! Nadezhda: Will you two just shut up. Heablasts: Sorry. Nanriya: Hey, look ! She points at the aliens. Younger Heatblast: I can’t see, what they are digging. Older Heatblast: Then let’s go there, and see. A fireball falls near the alien soldiers. They look up, and see Heatblasts flying against them. The sisters hide in the snow and watch. The two Heatblasts land in front of the aliens. Older Heatblast: We won’t hurt anybody, if you just give up. The aliens fire at them. Younger Heatblast, sighing: They never learn. The two Heatblasts sprint, and hit the soldiers, knocking them unconscious. More soldiers come, and fire at them. The two Heatblasts throw fireballs at them, knocking them. Younger Heatblast: That was a good training. Some elite soldiers come out the cave. Older Heatblast: They are still coming ! He throws a fire ball at them, but they jump in the snow, and disappear. Younger Heatblast: What just happened ? Older Heatblast: They are hiding. Younger Heatblast: Where ? Older Heatblast: Here! He hits the snow, and a big fire wave launched the aliens in the sky. They fall on the ground unconscious. Only one thick alien remains. Older Heatblast: Are you giving up ? The alien, smiling: Why should I? I’m winning. Older Heatblast understands, and jumps aside. Aliens made by ice come out the snow, and use their freeze breath on the older Heatblast, freezing him. He breaks the ice. A group of Wildmutts jump on the younger Heatblast. Two of the soldiers get up, and see the sisters. They aim at them. Older Heatblast: Kevin! Younger Heatblast, while fighting the Wildmutts: I’m busy ! The Older Heatblast transforms into XLR8, and grabs the sisters just in time. He left them on a safe place, and run back, knocking the soldiers. Heatblast: Help! XLR8 facepalms. XLR8: You can transform. Remember ? Heatblast transforms. A green light appears, and throws the Wildmutts away. Four Arms: Four Arms! The ice alien shot ice at XLR8, who transforms into a Yeti-like alien, and dodges. He shoots electricity at them. They fall on the ground unconscious, and reverse. Yeti alien: I will name this one Shocksquatch, eh. Shocksquatch hears a roar, and turns around. He sees a block of ice. The block gets destroyed, and a Dinosaur-like alien comes from inside. Shocksquatch: What the- Nanriya: You maybe don’t know, but when you defeated the ice aliens with your electrical attack, you also hit the ice block. Shocksquatch: Let me guess. He is angry for the rude awakening? Nanriya: Possible. The dinosaur-like alien charges at them. Four Arms: Is the teleport ready ? Zarmaruk, through the Omnitrix: Yes. Where do you want me to send you ? Shocksquatch: It doesn’t matter, just to be away from here ! A portal appears and they jump in it. The dinosaur-like alien jumps on Shocksquatch, who transforms into Humungousaur, and hits the alien in the face. The dinosaur-like alien hits him in the head, and jumps on him again. Humungousaur kicks him, and gets up. Humungousaur: This one is hard. The dinosaur-like alien grabs him, just to get a hit in the head and fall on the ground. He gets up, grabs Humungousaur again, and throws him against his teammates, who duck. Humungousaur gets up angry. Humungousaur: Enough! I won’t be nice anymore! He hits the symbol, and evolves. New alien: Meet, Ultimate Humungousaur ! He fires rockets from his hand, sending the dinosaur-like alien fling. It fails on the ground unconscious. Ultimate Humungousaur: Done. Fourarms: Look up! Ultimate Humungousaur looks up, and sees a spaceship, with aimed at them guns. Ultimate Humungousaur grabs the dinosaur-like alien, and throws it at the spaceship. The creature falls on a computer inside the ship. Fourarms: Nice throw. Another portal appears, and all four of them'' walk through it. '''Inside the ship' Alien soldiers aim their guns at the dinosaur-like alien. It wakes up, and gets up. Dinosaur-like alien: Finally. Awake! He looks at the aliens. Dinosaur-like alien: Where am I ? The commander: You are on my ship. Dinosaur-like alien: Why ? The commander: One of the rebels throws you here. Dinosaur-like alien: Ah yes, I remember, I want to find him, and kill him. The commander: We too. Maybe, you will can help us. The Dinosaur-like alien smiles. Dinosaur-like alien: Why not ? In the base of Albedo and Kevin Albedo: And then I throw him in the ship. Zarmaruk: Strange. I don’t have information about Vaxasaurians on Earth. Albedo: What if the soldiers use him to destroy towns ? Zarmaruk: Then they will can use it for they own Omnitrices. Albedo: So, we must destroy the dinosaur ? Zarmaruk: Yes, also I heard that you used the evolving function, how it was ? Albedo: It wasn’t bad, sorry, but I have a big dinosaur’s butt to kick. Zarmaruk: And how will you find him ? Albedo: I have no idea. Can you help ? Zarmaruk: Yes. We will wait them to do the first move. Albedo: Not the best idea, but ok. Let’s do as you say. In an unknown town A spaceship flies over a town. People run, and scream. Alien soldiers shot at them. Suddenly a portal opens, with Albedo, Kevin, Nadezhda and Nanriya coming out of it. Albedo, speaking to Nadezhda and Nanriya: Find somewhere safe, and stay there(looks at Kevin) Let’s do it. They transform into Humungousaur and Four Arms, and attack the soldiers. Meanwhile- In the spaceship An alien enters the room where the Dinosaur-like alien works. Alien: They are here. Dinosaur-like alien: Very well. He teleports in the town, grabs Humungousaur by the tail, and throws him on a car. Humungousaur: Not you again. Dinosaur-like alien: Yes, It’s me. Humungousaur: I’m Impressed! You can talk! The dinosaur looks angry, and starts hitting him. Humungousaur kicks him, and gets up. He grabs the car, trying to hit the Dinosaur-like alien with it, but gets a hit in the face, and falls on the ground. Four Arms jumps on the Dinosaur-like alien, just to be thrown next to Humungousaur. The soldiers aim at them Dinosaur-like alien: Last words. Four Arms: He can talk? I thought that he is just a stupid dinosaur. Dinosaur-like alien: I’m not a dinosaur, I’m Rah. Humungousaur: Does it really matter ? You are still going to lost. Rah: More like I’m going to create my own planet. Alien solider: What do you mean ? Rah: The bomb I made for you is a DNA bomb that will turn everybody on this planet into a Vaxasaurian. Humungousaur: Dude, you just told us your plan. Rah: Like you can stop me. The alien soldiers aim their blasters at Rah. Alien soldier: We will help them. They fire at Rah, who hits the ground, knocking them on the ground. The elite soldiers transform into Wildmutts, and the normal ones take out their energy swords. The heroes reverse, and run away, but the aliens screams made Albedo to stop. Kevin: What are you doing ? Albedo: We must help them. Kevin: Those aliens tried to kill us, we can’t trust them. Albedo: They still need help. Kevin: They are aliens ! Albedo: And what? We need to kill them only because they are aliens?(looks at Nadezhda and Nanriya) Then let’s kill them too. Kevin: What ? Albedo: If we let the aliens to be killed by Rah, them what kind of heroes are we ? Kevin, sighing: I guess that you are right. What’s your plan ? Albedo: Go and destroy the DNA bomb, while I take care of Rah. Kevin notes. He turns into Stinkfly, grabs the sisters, and flies up to the spaceship. Albedo turns around, and activates the Omnimatrix. Rah grabs one of the alien soldiers, squeezing him. The soldier cries in pain. Suddenly a fire ball hits Rah, and he releases the soldier. Swampfire: Fight someone from your own category. Rah: I don’t see anybody from my category, but I think that you will do the work too. Rah charges at Swampfire, who dodges, and throw mud in his eyes. Rah runs angry in a house. He removes the mud from his eyes, grabs a car, and throws it at Swampfire tearing his body from his feets. Swampfire regenerates himself. Swampfire: Wait, I’m a plan? Cool! Swampfire jumps against Rah, and hits him two times in the face. Rah grabs Swampfire , who shots fire in his eyes, making him to scream in pain. Meanwhile-In the spaceship Stinkfly flies inside, but the aliens don’t shoot at him. Stinkfly: That’s strange. Nadezhda: They know that only we can save them. Stinkfly: Now I understand. Alien soldier: The bomb has an energy shield. Stinkfly: Let’s see, what it’s all about. He flies near the bomb. Nanriya: I don’t think that we have time to disable the shield. Stinkfly: Don’t worry. I have an idea. Stinkfly transforms into a ghost-like alien gets inside the shield, and transforms into a small grey alien. He starts working on the bomb. Grey alien: I don’t have enough time. He transforms into Upgrade, and merges with the bomb, deactivating it. Meanwhile-In the town Rah throws Swampfire in building. Big diamonds start coming out the ground, and one of them hits Rah, sending him flying. Rah sees how a diamond-like alien comes out the building. Diamondhead: Try then, Diamondhead ! Diamondhead jumps on Rah and, starts hitting him. Rah grabs him, and pushes him, sending him flying. Upgrade jumps from the spaceship, shoots a green laser at Rah, and lands next to Diamondhead. Diamondhead: He is more dangerous now. Upgrade: I see. Diamondhead sees a gas station. Diamondhead: Are you thinking what I’m thinking ? Upgrade: To go ultimate and kick his butt ? Diamondhead: No, to blow him up! Diamondhead points at the gas station. Upgrade: Oh, ok. Diamondhead hits the ground, generating a diamond that hits Rah, sending him flying. Rah lands near the gas station. Upgrade shots his green laser, blowing the station, and possible killing Rah. Upgrade: Who are the best ? We are the best! A small drop ship lands near them. Nadezhda, Nanriya and the alien commander exist the ship. Alien commander: Thanks for saving us. Diamondhead: Only because we are enemies doesn’t mean that we won’t help you. Alien commander: And for this my troops will leave this planet. Upgrade: What about the others ? Alien commander: You must show them too, that this war is just one big mistake. A portal appears, and the four heroes enter it. In a spaceship in space One elite soldier enters the room of the alien with the red eyes. The alien with the red eyes: What happens ? Elite soldier: Sir, one of our ships leaves the planet. The alien with the red eyes: Why ? Elite soldier: They don’t want to fight with the wielders anymore. The alien with the red eyes: Don’t worry, soon the wielders will be dead. The End. Major Events *Rah makes his first first appearance. *Shockquatch, Ultimate Humungousaur, Ghostfreak and Grey Matter make their first appearances. Characters *Albedo Bloodson *Kevin Bloodson *Nadezhda *Nanriya *Zarmaruk Villains *Alien soldiers *Rah (first appearance, possible dead) Aliens Used By Albedo *Heatblast *XLR8 *Shocksquatch (first appearance) *Humungousaur x2 **Ultimate Humungousaur (first appearance) *Swampfire *Diamondhead By Kevin *Heatblast *Four Arms x2 *Stinkfly *Ghostfreak (first appearance) *Grey Matter (first appearance) *Upgrade By Alien soldiers *Unknown Ice Alien *Wildmutt Errors *Zarmaruk said, that they must kill Rah before the soldiers get from him Vaxasaurian DNA, but the alien soldiers from "On The Beach" used the Vaxasaurian form. This means that the soldiers already have the Vaxasaurian DNA in their trixes. Trivia *Ultimate Humungousaur is the first ultimate form used in the series. That's just like how Ultimate Humungousaur was the first ultimate form used in Ben 10. Category:Contains profanity Category:Episodes Category:Team 10